


Trust Me

by imaginaryfriendss



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Building trust, Haircuts, M/M, One Shot, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendss/pseuds/imaginaryfriendss
Summary: Tiny little drabble about Sokka, his hair, trust, and Zuko.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 123





	Trust Me

When he was little, Sokka got Gran-Gran to do his hair. He was nervous around the blade, and his grandmother the only person who could get him settled enough to sit still as the sides of his head were shaved. Her fingers were steady for someone her age. She never slipped and cut him, not once. Not like Hakoda who was so firm, or Katara who was impatient and went too quickly. 

No, Gran-Gran was gentle, and slow, and reassuring. Until he got into his teens and learned to trust himself with the blade, Gran-Gran did Sokka's hair. 

-

He let Aang try once.

Never again. 

Sure, he thought, the little bald fucker was probably an expert when it came to a nice clean head shave. Sokka accepted his offer in confidence. 

What he'd failed to consider, however, was that maybe Aang would be... too good. In hindsight, he really should have predicted it, based on how purely, utterly, shinily, bald Aang was, his shaving would be flawless to the extreme. But in the moment when Sokka looked at his reflection in the river, and was met with the sight of his sides sparkling in the sun, he was nothing but shocked. Betrayed. He vowed that Aang would never come near his head with a blade so long as he lived. 

Growing out the sides to blend in with the Fire Nation was harder emotionally than Sokka cared to admit. His hair was part of his identity. The shaved sides a part of his Water Tribe culture. They were never so long that he couldn't pull off the wolftail, but they were still longer than they had been ever, in his whole damn life. It did not feel good. 

-

"You know, Sokka," Zuko started. Sokka looked up from Zuko's lap. "I love your hair, I think it's cute, and I like that I can. You know. Play with it or whatever,"

"Yes?"

"But it's not like you have to blend in anymore. I just mean, it's not like it's a secret that you're Water Tribe. You could always cut it back down."

"I... Yeah. I guess I hadn't even thought about it. Been too caught up here in the Fire Lord's bedroom to think about a haircut--"

Before Sokka could start with his teasing, Zuko playfully slapped his shoulder to shut him up. 

"Stop laughing! Do you want me to cut your hair or not, dumbass?"


End file.
